2014.02.23 - Team: Genesis
It is just another ordinary day for Ashley, the tour guide as she leads another group of children through the observation floor on the 86th floor of the Empire State Building. Ashley gathers the children together in a big circle around her, "Today, we are going to walk most of the floors one of the tallest buildings on America. Ashley holds up her hand and says, "How many of you have been here before. Several of the children raise the hand. Ashley gives a big wink to the children, "Well, hopefully I will be able to give you a few secrets about this place that you did not know." "What secrets are you talking about?" is spoken by a voice coming from outside the group of children. Ashley looks up and see a submachine gun with a laser scope pointed directed at her. As Ashley begins to scream, 22 other gunmen in urban combat fatigues appeared in the building and begin securing the doors. The leader calls to others and says, "I want this place lock down!" The leader looks to another member, "Sergeant, do you have the location of the signal." The sergeant looks back at the leader, "No, Colonel, I need about 5 minutes to lock in on it. It seems as if something is trying to jam us in here. The Colonel fires back at two men by the sergeants, "Corporals, fine the source of the jammer. A girl from group of children holds tightly to her backpack and heads towards the elevator. She pushes the button and throws the backpack inside as the gunmen continue rounded everyone else, before going to rejoin her group. She nods to another girl in the group who squeezes her earrings. The Sergeant says, "Jammer strength is getting stronger. One of the corporals finally shouts, "The Jammer is on the elevator. Wait, the Jammer seems to have stop, Sir" The Colonel calls to his men, "Take the tour guide, and the security guards with us. The Colonel looks at the other adult hostages tie them together next to the elevator. The sergeant shouts, "I got a trace on the target it is 10 floors above us and it appears to be standing there. The Colonel nods to the sergeant, "All right, the target is the most important thing." The Colonel leaves five men to watch the children and the remaining adults. Kilroy is, of course, entirely unaware of the team coordinating outside, but he is aware of the men attacking the Empire State Building. How might you guess? Duct tape. A mortal mind can't monitor everything, but most operations take duct tape for certain kinds of heavy equipment, and the money trail of these gentleman...not good. He still hasn't had time to trace down who they are, but another quick scan of milk money, pokemon cards and sundry lunch tickets tells him the worst of the worst. Until now he's dealt with his father's minions and knew how to counter the threat. This is different. What do they want? He could investigate...but he hasn't time. Moreover, is it right to summon the police yet? His instinct tells him that there is more to this than meets the eye. So he is suited up and armored up, realizing for the first time that ...perhaps some minor utility objects might have been a good idea. Too late now. 22? That's a bit much to take out by himself, not without some serious thinking, but he is able to follow a maintenance man, now running away from the building, and enters through the subway. He can sense where the men are, and how they move but not what they are saying and what they are doing. He summons his staff and moves slowly up the stairs, prepared to enter. Unsure what to do, but determined to do something. What a lovely day for a tour to the Empire State Building, right? Nico thought so, I mean, she knows her friends are here in the city, so, why not visit the building? She hadn't found them yet, was nearby, and the tour was free, so. She was wrong. As the men come, Nico is moving into the group with the children, placing her hand in her pocket, grasping her pocket knife. What the hell is going on? She needed to be careful, wrong move and she could get shot. Just find the right time to remove it, that's all. Doo dee doo. Lunair's always wondered if you could kill someone with a penny dropped off the top of the Empire State Building. She'll have to get that Mythbusters episode sometime. But she has a message and she is quietly on her way. She even makes it on time, bundled up in a winter coat to hide her body armor. She's totally in the coordinating group, listening to what's going on and frowning faintly. She looks a bit more solemn and focused, thoughtful. Hostages. Always more complicated... When the call came in, Jeremy could tell it was something serious. He dropped everything and ran. He even begged one of the shelter directors for a ride, getting out a block or two away with some (highly unsatisfactory) excuses as to where he was going and what he was doing. By now, pretty much everyone at the shelter is probably aware the kid's some kind of superhero anyway, as often as drug dealers in the area have decided to move elsewhere, but he still tries, bless him. There was the run there, then the scamper up the staircase, and up, and up, and up. He's clearly out of breath, when he speaks into his communicator, softly. "I-I'm...I'm in..." A few deep breaths. "...lots of stairs..." He makes his way up the last couple of flights towards the observation floor, more slowly. "H-Hostages...okay...there's guns, right? I-I'm not so great with guns." "Only a detestable sort of person would use children as shields." remarks Brynn. She would have needed several attempts to make the comm work, but she recently decided that if she was going to use this thing all the time, she would have a -real- communications unit from home. This one is almost invisible, just sticks to the skin at her chin and interfaces with her on her whole psi-translation internal channel. Good thing Dad let her take it with. But yeah so she is on the obervation deck, strolling casually towards the elevator shaft where she gestures to force the doors open and drops down the shaft at a leisurely pace. "What floor should I be on?" she asks simply... without even moving her lips. Love -real- tech. It was a beautiful night for a stroll, even if she didn't walk along like most folk did. Still not used to the massive concrete jungle that is New York, she casually walks past a window about 85 stories up. The ensuing ker-fuffle a level above however catches her ear, and a pair of fingers slowly curl over the floor, the pale white face of the Ghost Girl of Gotham ™ peering in. "Well now..." comes a soft voice that would barely carry a foot, let alone through the window "... what have we here?" Slowly the head fades from sight, so even the trained professionals might doubletake if they spotted the crown of her head out the window, only to see nothing there any longer. With utmost silent, she drifts through the wall and hangs out near the ceiling. This looked like an aweful big party whatever it was... and... she thoughg to herself as she scanned her eyes across the gathered urban troops, she was running low on military trinkets. Faded from sight as she was, content to just observe for now, the only hope of detecting her lies in heat detection or infra-red, where she would register as shockingly cold. Just a half dozen degrees above freezing in a roughly humanoid shape. With work several hours away, Senri figured that she'd take advantage of both her free time and the free tour of the Empire State Building. Because, hey. What's not to love about free stuff, right? So it is that she finds herself on the business end of several rather intimidating firearms, wielded by rather more intimidating uniformed thugs. "(Go figure.)" Slow enough to avoid drawing attention to herself, she slips her hand into the drop pouch on her thigh and withdraws a storm grey domino mask. "(First time I get to use this and it hasn't even been a week. Gotta love the Big Apple.)" She turns her head down and away from the eyes of the men guarding her and the others, bringing her mask up at the same time. Once it is secured, she maneuvers her way to the back of the group, just to be safe. "(Okay, five guarding, so seventeen elsewhere. Let's start out and work in...)" With that settled, she focuses on the group furthest from her and the hostages and sets the air around them in motion. Only a little at first, but rapidly gaining strength until it howls at preposterous speed. Mysteriously, though, the gale parts around everyone but those in the military uniforms. The idea is to force them out of the building, but time would tell how that would work out. On the observation deck, Senri's gale winds does its job at pushing a couple of gunmen right outside into park cars outside. These causes the remaining gunmen to grab the nearest hostage. One of them holds up a bomb with a deadman switch, "Whoever is the hero? Step forward! The men are still unaware of Phantasm's presence and Kilroy. Othello speaks to the coms, "Lunair, they are coming to your floor in 30 seconds. Jeremy, I detected some sort of movement downstairs. I need you to run downstairs and get those children to safely. Brynn, come up from the elevators and bring the pain! On the 96floor, the group of men begin fanning out and pulling people out of the offices. The Colonel looks over to his Major, "Secure all the hostages." The Colonel says, "Track down the target. He might be in disguise. The Sergeant goes around scanning each of the hostages one by one. "Colonel, something is wrong. I got two signals now. One coming from above us. Kilroy can't hear the men upstairs but he can sense the motion and the locals, but he can sense one presence he immediately recognizes. He dials a cellphone which might not be answered but goes ahead and tries. He dials but waits. The panicked motion above indicates to him that some one is battling, and he's ready to join, but he know what they bought the duct tape FOR and can see the guy move nearer to the kids. He's waiting but will be springing into action very soon. Unfortunately, Nico is the closest hostage, being grabbed by the gunman. It's time, as she's slitting her wrist quickly with the knife just as he grabs her, turning around as she says a few magic words. "When blood is shed..let the Staff of One emerge!" The Staff of One juts forward into the guy's chest, before floating up into her hand, as she points it at the gunmen in front of her. "Freeze.". And then the staff does it's magic, aaand...A flock of pigeons flies out at the gunmen. "Oh, wait, I've done that one before. Uh..". She's holding up the staff in a sort of "DON'T SHOOT ME I'M A WITCH" type pose.Good thing a certain other witch who hates pigeons isn't here. It would get ugly. Lunair waits patiently on the 96th floor. At the coms, she sort of perks up. More in the sense she looks less quietly distant. One hand has a 9-bang. An alarmingly powerful flash bang. That sounds kinda perverse now that you think about it. Better keep that one and switch to a stun grenade so no one comments about getting flash banged by Lunair. All comedy aside, she sets up by making the entry way and door way of the room nice and slick with an ice gun. Then dismisses it to wait and see if she needs something armor piercing or less lethal. "Got it," Jeremy says, trying to sound confident. Internally, he's quite a bit less so. These guys seem like they're loaded for bear, and Jeremy already knows his shield isn't as handy against gunfire. It sounds like things are starting to happen in there, though...so, he quickly opens the door, darting inside, as a light blue nimbus of light surrounds his body. The shield might not be perfect, but it's sure better than nothing. All right. A hostage, and a bomb. Neither are things he can really let go...but he's only one kid. There's some other people around, and...pigeons? He's going to have to hope he can be enough of a distraction to help keep everyone safe. "Hey!" He holds out his hands, and fires a light blue bolt of kinetic energy straight for the side of the chin of the man holding the hostage, trying to aim for a point with less armor in hopes of at least shaking the man a bit. He hasn't absorbed much power yet. As he does so, he moves towards the man with the bomb... "Do we know who their target is?" asks Brynn. She was floating down the shaft and then told, 'go up.' There was a pause as she looked upward with an expression of... really? Shaking her head, she ascends once more and on the 96th floor she gestures and the doors open. She steps out as if the air was a solid surface and she ends up on the floor just outside the elevator. "Armed mortal idiots. Your target is -here-." she says, just starting to walk down the hallway, chain and plate armor making the expected sounds it would make when moving. Her small shield rests upon her arm but no weapon is in her hand just yet. "Your commander. I must speak with him if -any- of you wish to leave here alive." Yep. Look at me! Look at me! That's her strategy. With a look of disdain, and pulling a pack of gum from Frankenbunny's left arm, she starts chewing a few pieces here and there, slowly lowering herself to the floor amidst the hostage situation. She still can't be seen of course, and isn't entirely concerned. A few of the guards might hear a girlish, distant giggle, others feel a tap on their shoulder only to see nobody there, others still feel a sudden chill breath on their neck or ear, interspaced here and there. Each gentleman she visits is given the gift of a wad of chewing gum in their sidearm, tucked neatly against the strike point of the hammer. For now she was going for general aire of creepyness. Something that builds the tension nicely but won't provoke any 'sudden reactions'. Of course, the sudden appearance of birds startles her quite as much as anyone else, and the sudden feeling of one flying through her chest makes her give a little shriek like giggle. Immediately afterwards she blushed, grateful for being unseen, and quickly darts down into the ground just as Jeremy breaks onto the scene! What she'd done so far would have to do, as she moves about with just her eyes above floor level, shrugging it off when people step in her head, keeping an eye on the guy carrying the detonator. Not that she knows what it is but.. he seemed to be making the most noise. Anyone who steps in her head will be rewarded with the sudden, unpleasant and bone piercing chill of her cool body temperature gushing straight through their foot. "(Well, that could have gone better...)" The tinted lenses of her mask hid her wince as first a hostage was taken and then someone brought out a -bomb switch-. "(Oh, this is just awesome. How much you wanna bet that he's trained to let go if anything happens? I can't risk it.)" Then, of course, the hostage situation resolves itself. Grateful for that half of the equation out being taken out, she looks around for any more help. So it was that she notices several of the guards being distracted one after the other, and she's certain that she sees something being put into at least one gun, the color standing out against the metal of the weapon. Taking a slight gamble, she steps into plain view and, while the guards' attention is on her, jerks the air into an abrupt gale once again, blasting into the soldiers. "(I'm counting on backup, so if you're there, please don't let us die!)" The members begin to take tactical positions to protect themselves. They begin to focus their fire on the biggest perceives threat which is Brynn. The Colonel growls, "I am not losing this payday to the others, Sergeant. You got one minute to find the real target." As the men begin to fall back diving into offices for cover, three of the men make the mistake of taking cover in the room that has already been booby trapped by Lunair. The first two fall flat on the face, but third one only stumbles, but this causes her to drop her weapon. The three are managing to get into a standing position. On the 102 floor, Othello opens the elevator and pulls out the jammer. He sticks his hand into the jammer and presses several buttons. He slinks to the floor for a few moments until his hand begins to heal. The sergeant yells, "The signal is 102th floor! Colonel shouts, "That's just great. Now come up with a plan to get us up there! On the lower observatory, Jeremy blasts might be weak, but it is enough to bring the gunmen to his knees. He release the hostage. The gunmen that was attacked by pigeon makes the mistake of reaching for his sidearm instead of his main weapon to deal with Nico. The gunman takes his eyes off of Nico to see how his gun got messed up. Senri blasts the man with a gale blast and he begins to lose his grip on the deadman switch..... Kilroy steps through, kicking in the door. He's quite the sight, Kevlar bedecked with pennies and bound notes of many different kinds. He speaks through his bluetooth to Lunair, "Maindroid's coming." He can see the gentleman with the Deadman switch, and waves his hand, with a dozen Quipu (indian knotted currency) appearing in the air and then wrapping all around the mercenary’s hand and dead man switch keeping them together. He then begins running toward a group of mercenaries, and waves his hand again. At first it seems nothing has happened, but a series of metallic ...something appears on the ground, slippery invisible pennies right under the mercenaries but away from the heroes. "Looking for 'The Lost One' one of two gentlemen hundreds of years old. Can't track him but they're the one they're after." Nico is staring at all of the heroes coming in, but then back at the remaining guard, pointing her staff at him. "Have a nice fall.". The gun with the gun is suddenly tripping over, as she begins running back to not get shot. She's joining the other hostages, before calling out to the heroes. "Is it safe..?" Lunair was guarding the doorway, it seems. She pauses, realizing there's probably people who object to a high calibre rifle or plasma coming into play. So the Twerker and stun grenades it is! And then suddenly, the room turns into a yakkety sax chase sequence as the two soldiers fall flat, then the third stumbles. SOLDIERS AT TWERK TIME. It's hilarious and disconcerting. But no one dies, at least. ... she does seem to care that Kilroy is there, too. Bomb...bomb...bomb...that's all Jeremy can think about. If that goes off, and there's nothing to stop it...a lot of people are dead. He has to take care of the bomb, and he only knows one way to do it. More in panic than with a well thought-out plan, he sprints for the man holding the bomb and leaps to grab on to him, the shielding blue light still surrounding his body as he covers the bomb. ...which, of course, is already potentially handled by coinage wrapped about the man's hand and the switch, but Jeremy's far too stressed out to realize it. He's also whimpering. Heroically. Now, the vast majority of the world would think... iron, or even steel plate armor, being fired at by modern armor piercing ammunition, should end up looking like swiss cheese, or any other kind of cheese after being riddled with bullets. So when the fusillade of withering fire begins blasting towards Brynn... she stumbles back a pace or two before grinning. The bullets -are- literally sparking and bouncing off of her armor. Chainmail catching slugs that really should penetrate. There are a couple of smears but for the most part, the armor isn't even scratched. She makes good stuff! "You have had your warning." she remarks before she lifts from the ground, floating slowly forward as more bullets strike her left and right. Twin beams of force blast from her eyes and strike weapons as she float on, and gestures from her hands lift two of the shooters into the air... before she gestures as if pushing, and those two are flung through windows designed to stand up to gale force winds. Suddenly, the whole room is windy as can be, Brynn's hair being caught up in it and pulled from the tie holding it in place. So it is that she floats forward like some demented armored redheaded angel of death, working her way through the soldiers there. (I think I have these soldiers... sufficiently occupied.) O O o o . . she transmits over the comms to the rest of the team even as a third is flung from a window. Yep, she's a warrior... these men forfeited their rights to life in her eyes. Yep, she's tearing through them like a scythe through the harvest. One circles around to try to get a flank shot at her, and a sword appears in her hand. Blade black as night, runes down the center twinkling like stars in the night sky. She points it at the guy and the sword turns into a long spear which is stabbed through his leg, pinning him to the wall there as Brynn keeps floating on. Stupid magic weapon! It was too much fun. Was this guy serious? Oh man! Happening to be behind the suicide bomber, an impish little idea comes to the girls mind, but this was going to be SUPER hard! Nibbling her lower lip a little, she turns around and gets ready, still completely hidden from traditional sight. A blast of wind rips through her, the man starts to fall backwards... that poor soldier will be privileged to a DEEPLY unpleasant cold wash through his body, penetrating straight to the core. The mercenaries grip is suddenly sealed around the switch and the day is saved! But she wouldn't let her fun be so easily spoiled. Whats the point of a bomb that doesn't go off? She floats up and curls her legs, placing her hand on the soldiers rigged bomb vest, her toe-slipping out of his stomach as she suddenly becomes tangible again. "BOOM!" comes a giddy cry in the center of the room, and Phantasma decides to try something for the first time. Hoping it works, she pulls all the energy coursing through her body into the tips of her fingers, and SHUNTS it into the vest! The bomber's torso would be wrapped in an icy grip as dead mans switch or no, the signal is cut off. The sound of the explosion is ever so slightly muffled and distant, but no less frightening as it literally rips through the building alongside a massive fireball! Flame, smoke, ash, even the pressurewave of the sound itself all pass harmlessly through walls, heroes, terrorists and hostages alike, dragging a chilling breeze that pierces clothing, skin, even bone through everyone. For the briefest of moments before the explosion ripped harmlessly through the scene, people would see Phantasma crouched on the suicide bombers chest, visible, tangible and with a horribly mischievous smirk on her face. She would vanish however, be once more gone by the time the intangible smoke clears. Lunair will quietly lay down cover fire for any who need it. The odd stun grenade might even get chucked out. Her area is going to be nice and secure, Scooby Troops who were flailing earlier and all. They might've gotten away with it if it weren't for those meddling kids. Senri breathes a deep sigh of relief as the bomber's hand is bound to the switch, but watches with growing alarm as Jeremy dives onto him. "(Wait, I know him! What does he think he's doing?!)" Moments later, a girl appears from nowhere, parts of her actually seeming to stick out of the bomber's body. At the same time, the bomb goes off anyway. Then she hears, "BOOM!", dives to the floor and curls into a ball "(For all the good that'll do)", hoping against hope that she'll actually get out alive. Imagine her surprise when the sound and fury of the explosion pass over her... and she isn't harmed in the slightest. She is, however, -very- cold for a short while. She blinks dazedly as she comes back to her feet and looks around, trying to find the girl again. Naturally, though, she's already gone. The situation appears to be under control, though, and she takes steps to keep it that way, moving between each recovering soldier and dealing them a sharp, expert blow to the back of the head. They wouldn't die, but hopefully they'd be out for a while. The downstairs action has calm down with most people only suffering the effects of ghostly explosion. All of the remaining gunmen are down and more than a few of the hostages are cheering for the heroes, when gunfire starts to be heard above them. With Lunair laying down fire from behind, and Brynn charging from the elevators. The Major looks at the Colonel, "We got to fall back!" Two Lieutenants throws some discs on the floor that slide down the hall and release several small gas bombs and smoke grenades. The hallways are filled with smoke and coughing hostages. The remaining gunmen double time it to the 102 observatory. ??Where 3 mandroids have come to reinforce the commandoes. One of the corporals sighs, "Great, now we are going to get a smaller share of the bounty." The Mandroids take an offensive position in preparation for the arriving heroes. Othello is still hiding, when taps his ear and his comlink hooks with the communication system in the Empire state building as well as the team's frequency. "I am not sure who you are, but I need people on the top observatory floor. The elevators are open. There is an energy shield in place to cover you, but it will not last long. Othello cuts off the frequency, "Jeremy, you don't have to come up. Just get the kids and hostages out of here. You did a good job today. Finally Othello leaves his hiding spot, and throws several concussive bombs at the Mandroid. Kilroy strikes one of the retreating guards flat in the back of the head with his Staff but weaves through the smoke. He really needs a gasmask though as he coughs. He can detect where the people are until he runs into someone who doesn't have any money on them. "Sorry..." he manages to mutter out until the announcement on the PA. That's enough for him. Up he goes and can sense the man in the mandroid and strikes it with his staff...which breaks the staff into a shower of pennies. Nothing happens.A second later a 1 ton Rai stone (invisible) hails down and cracks the windshield of one of the Mandroids. Hearing the gunfire, Nico winces, up until the system comes over the PA, as she turns to who she assumes is 'Jeremy'. "I'm not leaving. Those guys got me involved in this, I plan on helping out.". Nico flashes a grin, running with her staff towards the elevator, before pausing. "Get them out of here, will ya?". Jeremy shivers at the feeling of cold, and then cries out as the explosion comes, and he can tell from the noise and fury that he's /not/ absorbing it. "No! I...not again!" he shouts, opening his eyes and beholding the fireball and the shockwave. There's a look of pure horror on the boy's face, and tears well up in his eyes. "I...I tried, I...wh-what'd I do wrong?" Slumping to the ground, the boy hangs his head, shivering at some partial memory, hands cupped to his head. "I-I'm sorry...I'm sorry..." It isn't until he hear's Othello's voice over the communicator that he comes out of it a bit...and that's enough to let him see that everyone is, in fact, alive. "Wh-What?" He looks up at Nico, at Senri, then around at all the very much alive hostages, and finally at the fallen but living soldiers. "But...I-I didn't absorb it..." Slowly, he gets to his feet again, still shaking a little. "Um...um...i-it's...okay, everybody," he says, not exactly the picture of confidence, as he goes over by the kids and tries to get them calmed down. "Um, I-I know a way out, and, um...j-just come with me, o-okay?" He takes a deep breath, and beckons to the kids and other hostages to follow as he heads for the stairs down. The forces falling back before her, Brynn just snorts and holds out her hand. The spear pinning the soldier to the wall vanishes and reappears as a sword in her hand. She simply follows the withdrawl through the smoke. It bugs her but she's tough. She telekinetically fans the air before her gently as she goes, moving some of it out of the way while she goes up. For the visual sake of Othello, up top.. one Mandroid appears to be about to fire with it just stops, then lurches, and then a long sword blade protrudes from its chest and slices upward... rendering the carapace useless before Brynn optic blasts another... She's just in full bore ATTACK mode tonight. She's blown up a major building, pranked a bunch of high class soldiers, and best of all her big sis wouldn't be able to say boo about it since she didn't hurt anybody! Heck she's a savor!.... forgetting for a moment that she's the one who needlessly decided it had to blow up to begin with. Still, she felt drained. She had hastily made her way through a nearby wall and stayed invisible in the hall, slumped against the wall and solid, panting. Or at least panting for her, you know, taking a breath every minute or so. Deciding that she'd had her fun, she turns and starts making herway to the nearest door leading out, heading home for a nap. This was one to remember. "(Top floor? Alright, then. Up we go.)" Senri looks around once more to take stock of who's hero and who's hostage, then makes for the first of the two observatory cars. After a quick few minutes, she steps out into what is already a full-scale battle. For starters, she scours away the gas hanging in the air, sending it up and out through the ventilation and dissipating it harmlessly. In the back of her mind, she notices that someone is already doing so, if on a smaller scale. That person had the right idea. She was going to be -beat- when this was all over. "(Just like every other time I seem to use my powers,)" she thought ruefully. Even as she cleared the air, she made herself as inconspicuous as possible. There was a lot of firepower on the floor, and she wasn't anxious at all to attract its attention. Changing her focus, she concentrates on dampening the sound of her passage, something she had only recently really gotten the hang of. Taking full advantage of the cover provided by the offices, she snuck up behind one of the soldiers, knocked him to the ground with a downburst, and claimed his weapons while he was still off balance. Then, like his fellows downstairs, she dealt him a sharp blow to the back of the head. Sliding the sidearm into her thigh pouch and toting the rifle, she slinks around the floor, taking shots as she can at the Mandroids, slipping away quickly and silently before they can target her with the help of her powers. The inviisble Rai stone does it's job and the men in the mandroid armor are not as strong willed as their commando counterparts, because this act causes him to go into panic mode. Othello sees that panic and superspeeds away from his Mandroid and jumps on the mandroid with the cracked window. He places a gas bomb inside his suit, "Night night." Brynn's blade rips through the Mandroid armor outershell, and the optical blast destroy the rest of the armor. The Mandroid falls to the ground. All that is left is one Mandroid and a few commandoes. Major looks to the Colonel, "I think it might be time to surrender, Sir." Colonel looks around the floor and says, "Nah, I rather die. When he says this he is knocked to the ground with a downburst. When the other soldiers see their Colonel's gun now in the hands of Senri, the Major issues the order for them to the surrender. The soldiers weapons are not harming the Mandroid's armor's, but they are way too many heroes here to worry about for him to be able to hit Senri. Many thousand miles away in an office building, two men are staring at a screen. One of the men walks up to look at the screen, "Why are you looking at the Empire State Building?" The other looks at the man and says, "I made a grave miscalculation. I thought you had betrayed me. Someone the fool manage to mask your signature, and make it appear in New York. I thought you had betrayed me. I sent men to kill and capture you. The Lost One frowns, "That was a grave mistake. I take it there were not successful." The other looks at the screen, "The odds of their success at this moment are not even worthy of me to calculate. The Lost One looks at the other, "So we have lost our advantage against him. Is there anything that we have gain from this encounter that we might turn this to our advantage." The other points to the camera shot that is focus on Brynn. I know someone who would be interested in her. I am almost positive of it. The Lost One hand glows green and places it on the the shoulder of the other one. THe other one smirks, "We are not going to fall to these people. Look at them. The screen changes to Jeremy: An innocent. Someone learning to control their power: An old video of Apple along with a new video of Nico. The screen changes to Brynn. A person with enough power to rival a god. The scene is now filled with Senri, Snake-Eyes, Jupe, and Kilroy.They call themselves, Team: Genesis. What does that even mean? Who do they think they are?" The Lost one snorts, "They seem to be the group that has defeated your best efforts, and has probably put the end of our existence on this planet to an end, unless your new plan works....and with that the screen turns off. Kilroy is summarily impressed by the coordinated actions of Othello and Brynn and decides that what worked once will work again. Another invisible Rai stone drops from nowhere down onto the Mandroid, again cracking its Armor. Though with a wave of his hand once that is done, the pennies and the rai stones vanish to dust. Taking the other observatory elevator, Nico goes up..to see the Mandroid. Readying her staff with one spell to go, she obviously has a brilliant plan on how to destroy it, explosions, technical difficulties, teleportation. "Gelatin!" Or she goes with the first thing to come to mind! As she casts the spell, the Mandroid's parts are turning into gelatin. Bouncy, wobbling, mechanical thing. It's probably not going to do much more damage and might be delicious! Though, she's going to refrain from eating it. "I take it that's that?". Leading the kids downstairs, Jeremy is slowly regaining his composure. He's still shaken, but he's putting on a brave face for the people he's helping, especially as he knows that having a kid like him leading the way doesn't necessarily inspire much confidence to begin with. "We're a-almost out," he says into his communicator. "No...um, no other bad guys down here." The Mandroid was about to be smashed by Brynn, but after the combine attacked of the coins and gelatin the Mandroid is left helpless. Othello calls on his coms, "Clean sweep of the place for any scragglers, and it is time to bail. Cinque puts a device from his belt and presses a button. "It is time to leave. All traces of presence will be wiped from all video. Othello thinks to himself and say, "I will leave a few bits of my program in their system." Othello speaks to Jeremy, "I am heading to the club. I would bail if I was you." Othello looks the three people over, "Go to One-Two Barber shop, and ask for Bobby if you are interested in making a difference in this world. He will show you where to go." Othello superspeeds from rooftop to rooftop as he flees the scene. Kilroy nods, and is just as interested in leaving and can sense a few law enforcement officials at the fringe of his senses and more on the way. He vanishes down a stair case, avoiding anyone else along the way. A difference in the world? Well he's already done that...but...perhaps synergy might make things...better. "Heh. We'll see.". Nico grins, before realizing that she needs to escape. Aaaand her staff is gone. She looks to the remaining person, and looks a bit worried. "Uh, do you have a way for me to get out? I don't really like getting arrested.". Senri watches in a corner as the remaining soldiers and Mandroids are mopped up. One of the officers, a major, is surrendering, and she realizes with distant surprise that the soldier she knocked out was in fact the colonel she had seen earlier. "(How about that for coincidence!)" When the Mandroids are all out of commission, she comes out from her hidey hole, in time to hear Othello's invitation. She nods confirmation, a feeling of exhausted pride sweeping over her. However small her part was, she made it through alive and, she liked to think, had saved lives on top of that. Category:Log